Karla Dulces Sueños
by KarlaKDS
Summary: Entraras a un mundo de sueños deconocido.. las cosas que nunca te imaginaste ocuriran.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la Autor: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo una pequeña sinopsis de lo que tratara mi nueva historia. Espero y sea de su agrado._

**Karla Dulces Sueños**

A veces es importante escuchar,

lo que intentan decirte

esas personas que no pudieron pasar

por algún motivo;

aquellos que se encuentran atrapados

por dejar cosas pendientes

y que quieren ayudar a los demás,

los que murieron por injusticias

y aquellos que se quedaron en un lugar infeliz.

_Esperala muy pronto... Karla Dulces Sueños_


	2. Enterate

Nota del Autor: Bienvenidos queridos lectores les envío un cordial saludo y los dejo con el primer capitulo de Karla Dulces Sueños. Espero y sea de su agrado Karla Dulces Sueños KDS Capitulo #1 ENTERATE

Esta noche Karla esta decidida a ir a su cuarto y acostarse a dormir ya que tuvo un día muy largo de trabajo y esta un poco cansada.

Karla sube a su recamara se pone su pijama y de inmediato se dedica a dormir, en pocos segundos Karla ya estaba dormida en su mundo de fantasía y alegría su anhelado sueño.

En ese mundo se encuentra con su amiga, la naturaleza la que le lleva a sentirse demasiado bien la que le hace feliz y la que le mantiene en un estado agradable, Karla estando en su sueño siente que algo malo pasa, que algo extraño esta por ocurrir.

De inmediato, Karla se hace la muy conocida pregunta,"Que pasa?", poco después escucha que viene alguien, un tanto como Pazos fuertes provenientes de la parte trasera del reposadero donde ella suele descansar en su sueño.

-Me parece algo extraño, dice Karla

-Mi sueño ha sido interrumpido por algo.

Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo Karla decide ir a echar un vistazo a la parte trasera del descansadero.

Karla empieza a escuchar murmullos, voces bajas que dicen:

-Debemos llevarla

-No!! Estas loca que no entiendes, solo hay que informarle.

Son voces un poco terroríficas las que escucha, pero de que hablaran estas dos personas?, que quieren?, que buscan?, que hacen en este lugar?.

-Cállate creo que nos están escuchando, dijo ella

-Que!?!?, dijo el

-Si, esta detrás de nosotros del otro lado, dijo ella

-Enserio, dijo el

-Te lo puedo asegurar, dijo ella

-Entonces hay que actuar, dijo el

Karla de inmediato observa que su sueño comienza a cambiar de color, y empieza a correr y a correr para que no le hagan nada.

Voltea y se da cuenta de que la están siguiendo, derepente se detiene para ver si la siguen persiguiendo, la respuesta era que ya no estaban y el sueño estaba convertido en una cosa tenebrosa donde en vez de rosas había tumbas, el cielo era negro del azul perfecto, el suelo pastoso que era antes se acabo solo había tierra y perdición.

Karla empieza a asustarse y al voltear se encuentra ha aquellas dos personas que la venían persiguiendo.

De un gran susto no se salvo ya que grito con fuerza y termino en el suelo.

Al despertar vuelve a ver a aquellas dos personas que no eran una cosa hermosa.

Y pregunta:

-Quienes son ustedes?,Que quieren de mi?...

-Somos los desterrados que jamás alcanzamos las terrazas deseadas, somos los que murieron de una manera injusta, y los que buscamos la felicidad, los que queremos ayudarte a encontrar tu propio legado, tu destino. Dijo ella

-Pero que me intentan decir... Dice Karla

-Solo escúchanos y ayúdanos a que mas personas no mueran como nosotros... Dijo ella

-Que!! Dijo Karla

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, tu puedes traer felicidad... dijo ella

-¿Pero yo como les voy a ayudar? Pregunto Karla

-Solo has lo que te decimos... Dijo ella

-Díganme entonces... dijo Karla

-Debes invitar al hermano de Liliana a tu casa a las 3:28 o antes de las 3:28 de la tarde, dile que tienes la nueva línea de cómics de esa manera lo convencerás, solo mantenlo en tu casa de 3:28 a 5:24 de la tarde hagan cosas divertidas no lo debes dejar ir por nada, hasta esa hora.

-Lo haré... Dijo Karla.

Al despertar Karla se cuestiona:

-Que sueño el de anoche, que digo sueño eso fue una pesadilla...Dijo Karla

-Lo bueno es que solo fue un sueño y nada más, para que me preocupo.....


	3. Quien soy

Karla Dulces Sueños Capitulo#2 Quien soy?

Karla ha despertado con la sensación de que aquel sueño no fue algo irreal, que lo sintió tan real que se creía lo que aquellas personas le habían dicho, aquellos dos extraños, será cierto?, se preguntaba cada vez, se lo creía por esa seguridad y tono verídico en que lo decían, pero esto solo le hacia pensar "que mente tan maravillosa tengo" por haber desarrollado tanta imaginación dentro de su cabeza.  
Karla decide ya no seguir pensando en ello y olvidarlo de una vez por todas.  
Llegando a la escuela busca a su mejor amiga Kreiser, que es la que le aconseja en cualquier situación en la que se encuentre.  
Al encontrar le hace una pregunta la cual era parte del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.  
-Kreiser crees que tener un sueño con cosas feas signifique algo malo?  
-Yo digo que no es malo, por que la pregunta?, dijo Kreiser  
-Por que ayer tuve un sueño feo que me decía algo sobre salvar a alguien, dijo Karla  
-Karla no te preocupes, no pasa nada solo fue un sueño, dijo Kreiser  
-Es que de verdad lo sentí tan real que si me da miedo no hacerlo, dijo Karla  
-Mira Karla un sueño no puede hacerse realidad, solo es como una cosa que quieres ver, hacer, tener, descubrir o encontrar, no puede hacerse realidad, por que si se harían realidad en este momento fuera mas que rica, así que deja de preocuparte y vamos a clase, dijo Kreiser  
-Bueno seguiré tu consejo, ha y vámonos a clase que se nos hace tarde, dijo Karla  
-Si, hazme caso veraz que funcionara, dijo Kreiser.  
Poco tiempo después al salir de la escuela, Karla busca a Kreiser para que la acompañe a su casa, para hacer la tarea de cultura.  
Son las 2:15 PM, Kreiser y Karla se dirigen a la casa para hacer su trabajo.  
2:30 PM, Karla inicia sección en su Messenger para chatear un poco, pero solo hay diez personas conectadas y no tienen mucha importancia así que minimiza la pantalla y se dedica a hacer su investigación.  
2:50 PM, ya un poco terminada la recopilación de información se reparten los temas y hacen sus correspondientes cartulinas para su trabajo. 3:09 PM, ya casi es hora de que Kreiser se retire a su casa, han terminado su trabajo y ahora Karla despide a Kreiser. 3:15 PM, Karla se encuentra en la computadora, Kreiser se ha ido y ella esta sola, su madre no ha llegado del trabajo y su padre llega mas tarde.  
3:20 PM, Karla se encuentra firmando Metroflog's y Myspace's, derepente se manda una alerta en la ventana del Messenger de que le envían un mensaje, de inmediato revisa y se da cuenta de que todos sus contactos conectados le han enviado un mensaje al mismo tiempo, abre una de las diez ventanas y dice: "SE ESTA ACABANDO EL TIEMPO" al leerlo se pregunta por que dice eso, así que abre otra de las nueve que faltan y ooo...!! sorpresa dice lo mismo, abre una siguiente, dice lo mismo, una tras otra, todas decían lo mismo de diferentes contactos, Karla decide recordar el sueño, ya que se empezó a alterar y ha asustarse como nunca.  
Son las 3:30 PM, Karla desesperada decide salir y buscar al hermano de Liliana, corre y corre, vive a dos cuadras de su casa, al fin llega y le pregunta a la madre de Liliana.  
-Señora, esta Nicolás?  
-No, se acaba de ir hace unos minutos a la casa de su amigo Ricardo, dijo la señora.  
Ricardo es el mejor amigo de Karla que por cierto vive detrás de su casa.  
Karla desesperada corre y corre para llegar a la casa de Ricardo y verificar que todo este bien, al parecer Nicolás ya debería de estar ahí. Al fin llega a la casa de Ricardo y pregunta:  
-Ricardo, Nicolás esta aquí?  
-No, por aquí no se ha aparecido, dijo Ricardo  
-Bueno, gracias nos vemos mañana en la escuela, dijo Karla  
-Si, mañana nos vemos hasta luego, dijo Ricardo  
Karla decidió acabar con su búsqueda y dejar de preocuparse ya que Nicolás se pudo haber quedado por ahí comprando algo o viendo alguna cosa.  
Karla al llegar a su casa saludo a su madre que ya se encontraba en casa.  
Son las 5:07 PM.  
Al terminar de cenar sube a su recamara hace algunas cosas en la computadora y se acuesta en su cama.  
Son las 8:36 PM, de repente Karla duerme y su sueño no contiene nada. Escucha una voz, si!!, esa voz, se le hace conocida y decide escuchar a fondo.  
-No!!, por favor no lo hagan.... por favor noooo!!! se lo suplico.... NOOO!!!, gritaba aquella persona misteriosa  
-No hicieron lo que pedimos y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias, dijo una segunda voz misteriosa  
-Tengo una idea!!!, hay que cortarlo en pedacitos...... dijo una tercera voz  
Karla reconoció aquella voz, si, era Nicolás, lo habían torturado de una manera fuerte demasiado fuerte...  
-Por que?, por que?, soy una tonta, no se hacer nada, una tonta, por que?, una acecina, que persona tan mas idiota no tengo corazón, no puedo creer en nada, que persona?, quien haría algo así?, que tonta?, por que?, que soy?, que me pasa?, que cosa soy, QUIEN SOY?...........


End file.
